Ultimate Heroes United
This is crossover with Unleashed Battle Force or Ultimate Alien EMERALD/MEGATRIX Hypnosis Despero these absorb the Ehnancedmatrix, Ultimatrix/Alphamatrix, or Omega 1 Nanite turned into his formerly Omega-MEGA Despero and face down him. BTUAM/BTUAE Ben: You think that will hurt me? Omega-MEGA Despero: Hey, let's do that cool transformation sequence thing! You know, the epic thing. Rex (Unleashed Battle Force): It cannot fair now! His two ELITE Absorb arrive crosstime. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): We cannot sonic formation. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: We can stop them! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force): (shouted with a Perodua Viva ELITE EZi) Now to got a longer. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Apprently. Omega-MEGA Despero: Never. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (shot Sonic Discs at the Omega-MEGA Despero) SONIC.... DOOM! He shot together at the Omega-MEGA Despero has screamed, and shot laser with destroy all sonic discs, when releases the sonic blasting under Omega only, with a Perodua Viva ELITE falls to the ground. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force): Whoa, I didn't know about that! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Me? We cannot forever. (falls him) Omega-MEGA Despero: How should we trap him so he never escapes? (become the Omega-Alpha formation called as Heatblast, then roars) Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (flew with a Omega-Alpha Heatblast alongside more) Omega-Alpha Heatblast: This is my eldest son, Ghast. Too bad my other son, Derek, is busy right now. His put up and punched with hands at Perodua Viva ELITE under the buliding. Omega-Alpha Heatblast: (punched All with a down) That was weird. I wonder where Zs’Skayr and Ghast went. Me. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (shot sonic screaming at the Omega-Alpha Heatblast) Omega-Alpha Heatblast: Like from me. Then detransformed. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Nope? Omega-MEGA Despero: This is E.V.O Ehnancedmatrix, we cannot another defeat mored. Hahahahahaha! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): It can able stop that another way. Omega-MEGA Despero: Can you skip the threats we've done this like 3 or 4 times allready and I allways won. BTUAM Ben: Believe! (transform, but did not work) Impossible! Omega-MEGA Despero: You be can transformed anymore, you need the MEGATRIX. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): You need cannot speak. BTUAE Ben: It real time, we cannot soon we cannot second the crossover and crosstime now. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): But this time your getting on my nerves with your threats, and that makes me mad, and that makes you dead. BTUAE Ben: The reason we set out on a fight early is because when you entered the forge he followed, and he is going to attack the camp. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): If we don't hear from you we will just fight our last stand hoping to reduce their numbers. BTUAE Ben: (is transform, it doesn't worked) Not now. Omega-MEGA Despero: I would like you to handle things back at my base. I only wish to have a stronger army. I do not wish to enslave my people. (flews away in a Bellwood) Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Don't talking about with again? BTUAE Ben: I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm cleaning the entire crosstime of Bens. 'Inside the ELITE System' Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): As much as I would like to see Tennyson die, this a thing beyond your silly games. This is even beyond galvins like me and Azmuth. Azmuth: Perodua Viva, we able formation. I don't see a way that it would effect me whatever your talking about. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): You give me, we stay them. (put his on, the Bens using active mode) Azmuth: Whatever. 'In the Bellwood' All Bens: Yes! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): We know. BTUAE Ben: Well, it going formerly. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Without it the world would have fell to the side of good ages ago. For instance when Ben Tennyson of a certain universe killed a Vilgax. The scales felt unbalanced, so they sended you to fix the balance. Big mistake. BTUAE Ben: So what? Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): What was once the world. It tries to get it back. He did. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Whatever. BTUAE Ben: The balance scales of a crosstime have been broken, and in atempt to fix them a paradox was created. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): In my reality I remember that we went back in time to fix it. BTUAE Ben: Echo Echo? Enable? What because them, able to creating a cloned anymore. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Huh? Can you attack me after I finish watching Omni-Spore? What? (able crosstime) He did not just do that! Now did. BTUAE Ben: Enable? Perodua Viva ELITE now to the internet, but still with a internet enable is Map of Infinity. BTUAE Ben: It's talking about with cannot way. Don't forget it, we cannot Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo has been back to home. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Not now. But song on Breaks Other Humungousaur. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): No, we cannot only want real name is Echo Echo. We cannot guide. Now we cannot defeat anymore. His BTUAE Ben and the Perodua Viva ELITE enable to used the planet, and teleported in Galvan Mark IV. 'Inside the Galvan Mark IV' BTUAE Ben and the Perodua Viva ELITE enable teleported with Galvan Mark IV. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Azmuth, we cannot been destroyed. Another. BTUAE Ben: It said, it want ENABLE! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Ben Tennyson, we cannot formation. Azmuth: We cannot only want formation, we cannot me. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): We failing cannot able, this is revealed. Neutral able explosion, but coming up of Omega-MEGA Despero. Omega-MEGA Despero: How to be absorbed me, we cannot formation of Matter/Energy Absorption me, we call me, destruction now. But who are you guys. I haven't saw this species yet. BTUAE Ben: It only first... (transformed) ...Humungousaur! (Goes Ultimate with a dramatic transformation sequence) Ultimate Humungousaur! Omega-MEGA Despero: Will be lost control. Ultimate Humungousaur: Azmuth, using the machine we alaways control face. Azmuth: No, we cannot control leave! Echo Echo run! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (is flew and using speed up) Azmuth: We cannot stopping lost control! Ultimate Humungousaur attacking the Omega-MEGA Despero. Azmuth: Deja vu. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (only want Azmuth) Seriously? Azmuth: Okay, you must be alright. How do you feel? Come on! (using the machine into Virus Anodite form) Ultimate Humungousaur: It possible! Virus Anodite: Ben, stop that! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): You can be here! When it enable of the Perodua Viva ELITE cannot formation. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): It gonna to be, we cannot enable of Viva ELITE? Apprently. Omega-MEGA Despero: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Is that the best you can do? Because I didn't feel a thing! Ultimate Humungousaur reaches for Omega-MEGA Despero, Omega-MEGA Despero shocks him, and then punches him into a house. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Enable? We cannot stop them now! Omega-MEGA Despero: I'm as invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Tennyson can't hurt me. Nothing can! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): It cannot to side enable to charge! (enable using sonic powers) Enable! (shot screamed control and manpulate sound at the Omega-MEGA Despero at using Sonic Mimicry) Omega-MEGA Despero: I'm cannot mimicry, imforce power! Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): It cannot me. Virus Anodite: Echo Echo! After narrating with self Gwen. BTUAE Gwen: (able Perodua Viva ELITE is enable) It burnt me on the outside, but on the inside, it slowly changed my molecular structure to that of steel. This was because of your Osmosian friend, who was steel at the time. No matter how much anger you can throw at him, you can't stop him with just Yellow enable. End narrating by Gwen. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Yellow, enable? It cannot Gwen formation. (jumping and turns into flew form) I am Ehnancement Absorbent! (still teleported away) Omega-MEGA Despero: His energy flowing through the system found its way into that spark. Now, I am made of steel permanently. Using lightning into the fusion of Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Ehnancement Absorbent. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Ehnancement Absorbent (Water Hazard's voice): Ehnancement Absorbent! This is new. Omega-MEGA Despero: If I can destroy your shield myself, certainly the explosion can. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Ehnancement Absorbent: We cannot will be not. It want last moment. Ultimate Humungousaur: It stop them, we still about moment. Omega-MEGA Despero: Wait, permission isn't granted there. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Ehnancement Absorbent: It cannot great sure be. Omega-MEGA Despero: (become the Omega-Alpha formation called as Four Arms, then roars) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Ehnancement Absorbent: FLX, go! (flew away is absorbed back into normal) Ultimate Humungousaur: Alza? At the using Ultimate form away. To be completed...